Why Can't I Get Free from these Chains?
by snooperj
Summary: Based on a real life experience... There are some creepy, yet comedic parts of the fanfic that are actually pretty hilarious. Enjoy reading! ::Changed the rating, as suggested. :3
1. Default Chapter

WHY CAN'T I GET FREE FROM THESE CHAINS?  
  
I don't own Saiyuki, but it is owned by someone else.  
  
I hope you enjoy reading this 6th fanfic of mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
The day was the same, but unfortunately, there was someone in the group who wasn't as their usual self. Goku, was indistinctly starring out into the blue sky, mumbling the same name over and over.  
  
Sanzo.  
  
This started happening during their visit to an old friend's house in the last town. It was Gojyo and Hakkai's friend, who had permitted them to stay for the night. But then, something diverse happened that really blew the sparks.  
  
It started in the early afternoon. The four had just refined eating lunch, and went back to the room. There, Sanzo slept most of the time, while the other three were playing Truth or Dare with Kougaiji.  
  
"Ha! The bottle points at Kougaiji! Yataze!" said Goku, who was very elated of asking Kougaiji.  
  
"Koi, Goku. Give me your question already," said Kougaiji.  
  
"Yosh! Kougaiji! From a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest. How would you rank your relationship with Lilin and why?" asked Goku.  
  
Suddenly, Kougaiji starts to blush and responds, "Well, she's my sister. So I'll rank it a 9. And it's because she's a bit annoying to me, yet important."  
  
"Good answer, Kougaiji," said Hakkai.  
  
After some more questions and answers and dares, night came and Sanzo finally woke up. Sanzo left the room to go to his own room and so did Hakkai. Kougaiji went with Sanzo to connect to the Internet on Sanzo's laptop. So, the only ones who were left were Gojyo and Goku.  
  
Both were on the bed and Gojyo slowly approached Goku. Suddenly, Kougaiji slipped inside and hid in the shadows of the cabinet, with a camera at hand. Gojyo pinned Goku onto the bed and kissed his lips. At that precise moment, Kougaiji jumps out and snaps a picture and dashes off to get it published onto the Internet.  
  
"What was that?" asked Goku in notion. But then, Gojyo blocked his view to establish the silhouette of the depraver.  
  
"It was nothing," replied Gojyo.  
  
At around midnight, Sanzo woke up and went to his laptop to check his e-mail. Just then, he received one and saw the picture that Kougaiji published the other night. He was outspoken and went to the next room, where he found the two in bed, fighting.  
  
"Oy! Gojyo! Dete ike!" said Sanzo, who needn't say more. Quickly and swiftly, Gojyo left the room in 1 second flat. Soon after, Sanzo approached the bed, where Goku still laid.  
  
"Sanzo?" asked Goku, who had noticed that Sanzo came onto the bed with him. Just then, Gojyo burst back into the room and pushed Sanzo off.  
  
"Doke, bozui," said Gojyo.  
  
"Sanzo!" said Goku, who sat up and tried to fight Gojyo off Sanzo.  
  
Just then, Sanzo laid still and Gojyo left him that way. He went back to Goku and soon, Sanzo came once more and was pushed onto the edge of the bed and stumbled onto the floor.  
  
Pretty soon, Sanzo tried to stand and make his way to the side of the bed. But surely enough, stumbled and felt intense pain on his left ankle. Goku went down from the bed and helped Sanzo onto it.  
  
After doing so, they let Sanzo sleep and continued the night.  
  
"This is your fault, Gojyo," Goku said in despair.  
  
"My fault?!" replied the now annoyed Gojyo.  
  
"Yeah. If you didn't shove him off the bed, then he wouldn't have sprained.." started Goku.  
  
"Strained.." interrupted Gojyo.  
  
"Strained?! But anyway, if you didn't shove him off him the bed, then he wouldn't have STRAINED his ankle like that," finished Goku.  
  
Just then, Kougaiji came out of the darkness and took Goku away to his warren.  
  
"Kougaiji?!" said Goku, who had just realized.  
  
"Goku.. I have to confess.. that I've fallen head over heels for you.." said Kougaiji, who had started to kiss Goku, just when Yaone came.  
  
"Lilin sama! Lilin sama! .. AHHHH! Hentai!!" said Yaone, who ran to Kougaiji and slapped him, as Goku went back to the inn.  
  
There, he found Gojyo sleeping beside Sanzo on the bed, so he slept on the floor beside Sanzo. That early morning, Sanzo awoke to see that the two were sleeping soundly. Soon, he got off the bed, tried to leave the room, holding his arm, which unfortunately gave him trouble.  
  
Just when he was 3 feet away from the bed, the two woke up only to find that Sanzo was gone. They looked around the room and saw Sanzo making his way to the door, and as he did, leaned on it and slid to the floor. Goku quickly got on his feet and rushed to Sanzo's side.  
  
"Hanashte, baka saru.." said Sanzo, who tried with all his might to get up and go back onto the bed.  
  
Only a few more feet, he stumbled and breathing heavily. Then, Goku got him to the bed safely.  
  
That night, Goku slept soundly beside Sanzo, who had been awake, and drinking with Gojyo, with his left foot on the bed, with the pain on his ankle still there.  
  
Soon, Goku woke up to see Sanzo drunk, and sat up on the bed. Pretty soon, Sanzo stood up and was almost likely pushed by Gojyo to fall into Goku's lap. But then, Sanzo adjusted himself and cornered Goku onto the wall.  
  
Slowly, without knowing what he was doing, Sanzo pressed his lips against Goku, and Goku began to blush. After, Sanzo recomposed himself and soon, pinned Goku onto the bed and kissed him again.  
  
Afterwards, Goku received the kiss and soon, they parted and Sanzo came back to his senses. He fainted right away onto Goku's lap, and finally slept peacefully.  
  
This leads us to the present. Goku now keeps thinking about Sanzo, yet Sanzo stated that he does not wish to reminisce whatever went on last night between them.  
  
Goku keeps standing against this and always says what happened that night. Sanzo doesn't believe a word of it, yet inside his cold-hearted and anti-social heart, he still wished to believe it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//Sanzo's mind//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is ridiculous! Goku keeps telling me that 'that' happened between us, yet I don't remember a single thing. Was it because I was drunk? Did that eno kappa give me a potion of some sort? Or was this my own doing? Of purposely forgetting that incident that night?  
  
I'm trapped inside my own mind, heart and soul. It's as if I was locked away from my real self. The outside world despises me as an anti- social, cold-hearted person without a sense of sensitivity?  
  
That's not my real self. It's as if I'm in a prison, locked behind steel bars and bound by steel shackles, unable to see the glorious sun that brightens the day. I know it's not only me who's been suffering like this. I know that Homura, Hakkai, Kougaiji, Gojyo and especially Goku have gone through this miserable hell.  
  
I'm more of a miserable, self-reliant and pathetic excuse of a Sanzo, who's just been following a master who's dead. I'm alive just because of them, because of the people whom I was supposed to bring along on this journey.  
  
Why must I struggle so roughly like this? I need not be with them, yet my heart says that they are truly deprived of my knowledge. So I must be patient, and do this step by step. Soon enough, my real personality will come out into the world and soon, they'll soon see who I really am.  
  
~END OF STORY~ 


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD Hope that didn't murder your spirits. xD

So, request away!


End file.
